The present disclosure relates to a syringe or similar injection device, which is configured to inject an injectable agent from a pre-loaded cartridge, in a single-use configuration.
Conventionally, syringes for the sterile injection of injectable agents in the medical, dental or veterinary fields are filled with the injectable agent by a medical professional just prior to use. However, conventional prior art syringes may be problematic in that they may place the medical professional at a higher risk for an accidental needle stick due to the handling before and after the injection.